Live Action Adventures
Live Action Adventures is the name given to a playlist on the Cow Chop Channel. This playlist consists of skits, adventures, challenges and randomness that goes along inside and outside all Cow Chop locations that includes all members. Merch Videos These videos are made to advertise products on the Cow Chop merch store by skits and other creative ideas. Outside/Pranks/Chaos/Random Most videos uploaded in "Live Action Adventures" will be placed under this category. Challenges These videos are challenges based off Cow Chop members' creativity or viral trends. Holiday Videos These videos, of course, are uploaded on or around the time of holidays. Note: These are only holiday videos apart of the "Live Action Adventures" playlist. Trivia * FIRST VIDEO was believed to be an April Fools prank by James and Aleks due to it being uploaded on April 1, 2016. * In the video, Aleks Epic Military Grade Stink Bomb Prank, Brett breaks down a door screaming "Here's Brett!"; a reference to the movie "The Shining". * James has stated that he wants to create a sequel of Extreme Water Rafting. * Infinity Gauntlet Cooking Challenge is 2nd most viewed video on the Cow Chop channel. * Nico, the animal handler, in the episode, Crazy Reptile Show + Bonus Tarantula, calls Trevor a monkey. * In Trevor's Hot Date • Geek Tinder Prank, fans speculated the old lady, or Trevor's date, to be James' mom due to her sounding very similar. Another reason is that her face was blurred through the entire video. * As of January 28, 2017 and according to James, 1000 degree KNIFE VS $40 Nokia and $700 iPhone is the most dangerous video they've made so far. * After being evicted from the Cow Chop House, it was revealed that Aleks' Epic Military Grade Stink Bomb Prank video is what got them kicked out. * Trevor Escapes To Boston is the sequel to Trevor Escapes To New York. Quotes * "Heeeeere's Brett!!!" '- Brett (Aleks Epic Military Grade Stink Bomb Prank)'' * ''"It's time to learn about death baby Tommy" '- Brett (Extreme Water Rafting) * "Fist bump. Boom, the galaxy just got fucking wrecked" '- James (Infinity Gauntlet Cooking Challenge)'' * ''"Is that chunky?!" '- James (100 Layers of Peanut Butter and Jelly) * "Is that honey roasted, dude?...Mmmm oh shit, Joe, that's some good shit!" '- James (100 Layers of Peanut Butter and Jelly)'' * ''"I feel like a used tampon, dude" '- Aleks (100 Layers of Peanut Butter and Jelly * "Ooooooh I scored biiiiiig! I didn't know I was getting such a young, healthy one?!" '- Trevor's Date (Trevor's Hot Date • Geek Tinder Prank)'' * ''"Man! This isn't even weed! This is melatonin! '- Trevor/TrevSanta (Cow Chop's Misfit Christmas - Part Two) * "AHH I CAN'T OPEN MY EYE! IT'S BURNING! I CAN'T OPEN MY EYE DUDE!" -' Joe (Pepper Spray Gauntlet Part One)'' * ''"OH FUCK IT WENT IN MY EYE! IT WENT IN MY EYE! IT WENT IN MY FUCKING EYE!" '- Trevor (Pepper Spray Gauntlet Part Two) * "I've, I've never seen anything brighter than that right there...that's brighter than my future" '- James (1000 degree KNIFE VS $40 Nokia and $700 iPhone)'' * ''"Jesus Christ! You fucking threw 1000 degree foreskin at me you fucking psychopath!" '- Aleks, to Trevor (1000 degree KNIFE VS $40 Nokia and $700 iPhone) * '''"Did you get that...did you see that? That was fucking nature...and that was fucking scary" '- James (1000 degree KNIFE VS $40 Nokia and $700 iPhone)'' Category:Series